femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Female Raiders (Fallout 3)
Female Raiders (Shari Elliker) are an enemy type that appears in the 2008 video game Fallout 3. In the game's setting, raiders are a group of hostile gangs that operate within the Capital Wasteland and appear as common enemies throughout the game. Many raider gangs in particular have female members. Female raiders are cruel vicious psychopathic enemies that openly attack any who crosses their path without any hesitation. As survivors of the Great War, they have resorted to barbarism and have no redeeming qualities. They enjoy murdering and plundering anybody they encounter in the Wasteland. While many are unnamed enemy NPCs, some in fact have actual names. This pertains mostly to raider leaders. Most female raiders carry a variety of different weapons. While some will carry firearms, others will carry and use physical weapons such as knifes, baseball bats, etc. Like most enemies in the game, female raiders can be killed by the player in a number of different ways. Quotes * "Keep talking, smart ass. I've had about enough of your shit." * "Well, ain't you just a regular bushy-tailed mother fucker today." * "Ugh. Got the worst hangover." * "That fucking sun is giving me a headache." * "These rookies kill me sometimes." * "Okay cut the shit. Who is that?" * "This is bullshit. Come out and fight!" * "Scared, just like a little bitch." (Raider commenting on the player running away) * "Hiding from me? You better hope I don't find you." * "Time to die! Hahahahahaha!" * "You want to be my new boyfriend? Hahahahahaha!" * "Oh I love when they fight back!" * "You're dead, bitch!" * "I'll tear your heart out." * "Call a doctor we got a bleeder." * "Hold still, meat." * "Where'd that little fucker go?" * "Where'd that little bitch go?" * "Playing games with me huh?" * "Oh man, come back I was having fun." * "I don't like the look you're giving me." * "Keep it up and I'll break your fucking head open." * "Are you in the mood for a busted mouth or something?" * "Oh I know you're here. I'll find you." (Raider searching for the player) * "Come on out. I promise a quick death." * "Only a fucking coward hides." * "Scared huh? You should be." * "No need to hide. It'll all be over soon." * "There you are, you little bitch." * "There you are, you little bastard." * "Ha! Found your sorry ass." * "Chicken shit! You better run!" * "Dumbass coward." * "Are you out of your fucking mind?" * "You have a death wish or something?" * "I'm gonna eat your heart, you piece of shit." Gallery IMG-4937.jpg|A raider gang featuring some female members IMG-4944.JPG|Madame IMG-4943.JPG|Tara Fields IMG-4942.JPG|Raider boss (Bethesda ruins) IMG-4940.JPG|Raider leader (Springvale school) EM_northern_shack_raider_female.jpg|Northern shack raider's partner Video Category:2000s Category:Ambitious Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Corpse Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Dismembered Category:Evil Laugh Category:Excessively Violent Category:Explosives Category:Gang Member Category:Greedy Category:Knife Category:Leather Category:Low Cut Top Category:Machete Category:Machine Gun Category:Murderer Category:Nameless Category:Pistol Category:Plate Armor Category:Psychotic Category:Robber Category:Sadist Category:Spiked Clothing Category:Team of Henchwomen Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Demise: Energy Blast Category:Demise: Decapitated